


In Which There Are Toys

by omgbubblesomg



Series: 31 fics in 31 days [30]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Handcuffs, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 04:32:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12573776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgbubblesomg/pseuds/omgbubblesomg
Summary: Sam buys every toy in the shop.





	In Which There Are Toys

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober Day 30: **Toys** | emeto | cunnilingus
> 
> My thought process for this fic was something along the lines of: _What am I supposed to do with ‘toys’? What kind of toy? I need specifics! What, am I expected to just use every single toy in the store?  
>  …   
> Wait…_  
> But then I ran out of time and didn't even get to the fun stuff. By all means please use your imagination to fill in the gaps.

“Is this really everything they had?” Dean asked dubiously, eyeing the three paper bags that Sam had delicately placed on the bed.

“Nope!” Sam looked as happy as a guy with every toy in the kink shop could possibly look. Which was pretty damn happy. “This was just all I could carry in on the first run. The rest is in the car.”

“Oh.” There was an awkward pause. “Well then, should we, uh… get started?”

“Wanna wait for Cas?”

“He can join in when he gets here.” Dean poked at one of the bags suspiciously. It tipped over, and a pile of leather, chain, and black plastic rolled out onto the bed. He could name maybe three things in total. It wasn’t that he was a particularly vanilla guy (he took his little brother’s dick on the regular, after all) but when Sam had said ‘everything’ he really meant _everything._ He felt instantly wary of every single item. He was pretty sure a fair few of them would be going in his butt.

“What do you wanna start with?”

Dean picked up a thin silver chain, with little black toggles on the end. It looked totally harmless. “What’s this for?”

“They go on your nipples.” Sam took it off him.

“No, no, no, _these_ are the nipple clamps, I’m sure of it.” He held up a packet with two metal rings inside. He had definitely seen them in porn before.

“They’re both nipple clamps. There’s at least a dozen different types in here.” He eyed Dean with a smirk. “Take your shirt off,” he ordered, “and I’ll prove it.”

Three minutes later Dean was forced to agree that, yes, both items were indeed nipple clamps. Sam had put one of each on, and he now had a silver chain to tug on, attached directly to Dean’s left nipple, where the black toggle was squeezing oh-so deliciously. The other side was just the simple metal ring and Dean was possibly getting a little bit worried about what the other dozen clamp varieties had in store.

“Both for your nipples, see?” Sam pulled at the silver chain and Dean slapped his hand away.

“Stop! Alright, okay! I believe you! Can you—jeez, can you loosen them a bit?” They weren’t too tight, not really, but they were just tight enough that every movement of his chest seemed to have a direct line to his balls.

Sam tugged again, and Dean pushed him back. The chain fell, swinging like a gentle weight. He wondered how that would feel if the other end was attached to his other nipple. It would give Sam a handle to pull at.

He put that thought right in the back of his mind, for fear of Sam somehow overhearing it and making it a reality.

“Come on, let me tighten them a bit,” Sam cajoled. Dean backed away, and Sam raised his hands. “Fine,” he said, shrugging. “Let’s forget them for now and try something else. Which handcuffs do you prefer?” He held out an assortment and Dean’s mouth went dry.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I almost gave up on kinktober but @eyes_of_a_tragedy reminded me that it's still the 30th up north, so here's a ficlet to fill the quota and brb while I figure something out for the 31st. 
> 
> Tune in for Kink Day 31: _free for all_


End file.
